


Rise and Shine

by Luneth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneth/pseuds/Luneth
Summary: A soft morning in the Victor-Kirsten household.
Relationships: Raphael Kirsten/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Fire Emblem Three Houses Rarepair Port Secret Santa





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BroomballKraken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroomballKraken/gifts).



> This was part of the FE3H gift exchange! Some fluffy IgRaph for BroomballKraken!

The early morning light shone in through the large windows of the attic, bathing the loft in dusty light. In the seclusion of his own studio, Ignatz was dressed down to an undershirt and shorts. He held a thin-tipped brush in one hand and a mixing palette in the other as his eyes skimmed over the half-painted canvas. He had awoken this morning to a burst of inspiration and rushed up here. It had now been at least an hour, but his spark showed no signs of wavering.

Ignatz had at one point thought that giving in to his hobby fully would cause his passion to waver, but in fact it only grew with the more time he gave into it, pulling him farther and farther in. His brush swept across the canvas, drawing out colors and form. He paused, thinking hard at the scene he was trying to portray. A grassy hill, trees dotting the area as a river ran by. How would the sun look here? He chewed on the inside of his mouth, trying to imagine the sunshine falling across the land.

He was so caught up in his work, he jumped a bit when thick arms wrapped tight around his waist and someone buried their nose into the back of his neck.

“Hey Iggy!” Raphael chirped from behind him. “Sorry, did I scare ya?” Ignatz gave a faint smile and set his palette down.

“No, Raphael. I’m fine.”

For someone so large and loud, Raphael had an incredible knack for sneaking. He had never forgotten those lessons Shamir gave him all those years ago. It was ironic that between the two of them, only one was certified as a Thief and Assassin.

“Breakfast is ready!” Raphael declared. His voice was booming and energetic even at this early hour. “C’mon, let’s eat!”

“Mmhm...” Ignatz reached around until he found Raphael’s face, caressing it lightly. The tips of his fingers brushed against Raphael’s hair, and in his mind, Ignatz could see the exact color of his curls, golden like the sun’s rays...

Ignatz’s eyes lit up and he leaned forward to grab his palette again. The image of the sun still hung in his eyes. Warm and gentle, but full of energy. He quickly began to plot out the lines it made on his painting. “I’ll be down in a second. I just need to...” He led off, already falling into the flow of his work.

“Iggyyyyy.” Raphael whined against his ear. “C’mon, breakfast.”

“I’ll be down in a minute,” Ignatz murmured as he mixed another shade of green on his palette. “You go ahead without me.”

“Oh nuh-uh!” Raphael huffed. “I’ll just end up eating everything! I gotta make sure you’re there to eat too!”

Ignatz couldn’t help but chuckle at that. A true sign that he meant more to Raphael than his famous appetite. He suspected it had been an effort for Raphael to leave the meal behind to come up and find him.

“I made bacon, Iggy.” Raphael continued to needle him, “It’s gonna get cold...” The way his voice wobbled and broke, as if cold bacon was the cruelest of tragedies, made Ignatz’s grin widen.

“I just need another minute.” Ignatz tried to pull away from the arms around his waist. “I want to get the shading on this tree right...”

“I’m gonna pick you up in a second,” Raphael warned him. It was less of a threat, and more of a heads-up. Ignatz laughed and leaned back, away from his canvas and into Raphael’s arms.

“Alright, alright.” He rubbed at his cheek, undoubtedly leaving a smear of paint there. “I suppose it is about time I take a break.”

“All right!!” Raphael whooped and scooped him right up, hopping to his feet in the same movement. “Let’s go!” Ignatz squawked, holding his brush and palette over his head.

“W-Wait Raphael let me put my paints away!”

**Author's Note:**

> Raphael needs to make sure his skinny artist bf remembers to eat.


End file.
